Chains of the Heart
by LoliTurk
Summary: After a rough night on the town, Ludwig is drugged and wakes up in a unfamiliar place. Ties on his wrists keep him from leaving and chains on his heart keep him from wanting to. Germancest


Ludwig didn't know where he was. The blonde blinked a few times before realizing he was blindfolded and tried to free his hands from their restraints. No matter how much he tugged and squirmed, the German was still firmly tied to a chair. His head was fuzzy as he tried to piece together what had happened.

He had gone to a bar by himself, met someone he couldn't recall and was offered a drink. The German cursed his stupidity for allowing himself to be drugged. His head snapped up at the sound of a door slamming and the ground crunched under heavy boots. Stone or gravel he assumed, a cave maybe?

"What do want with me?" The German demanded to know and the other was silent. The steps were slow and deliberate like a hunter stalking his prey. The intruder gripped his jaw with a gloved hand and studied his face for a moment before running a wet tongue over the German's cheekbone. Ludwig was startled by the unusual behavior and flinched away.

He was grabbed more harshly this time and with the sharp blade of a knife was pressed passed the blonde's lips. Unwillingly, Ludwig mouth opened and cold metal pressed against his tongue. When the intruder started to slide the blade in and out, blue eyes widened and he felt a blush creep to his cheeks. "He's not going to-!"He thought in disbelief.

The sharp edge trailed a line down his chin and stopped at Ludwig's jugular as his captor stole his first kiss. He snaked an arm around his neck and flicked his tongue over his captive's lips, begging for entrance.

The loving gesture only confused him more and he questioned "…Who are you?"

With a smirk, the blade continued to make its way downward, snipping off uniform buttons as the blonde's mouth was taken again. The captor tasted sweet and Ludwig, despite himself, was responding to his touch. There was something intoxicating about his scent, gunpowder mixed with spicy cologne. He sucked eagerly at the tongue in his mouth and teased it with his own. Ludwig wanted to drink up every drop his assailant had to offer.

His shirt was torn open to expose a muscular chest and the intruder moaned appreciatively. The blade was twisted to remove the last button, the German's pants popped open with a gasp. Ludwig blushed deeper and tried to hide his growing erection with his thighs. Gloved hands quickly spread his legs to forcefully stroke him through his underwear. The hands on him were rough and demanding, he needed the blonde like water.

His captor smiled at the contrast of white boxers against a dark uniform and at the dampness he could feel through the cotton fabric. He bit down on Ludwig's pale throat as the blonde screamed in ecstasy and arched into his touch. "Please!" He cried.

A warm tongue flicked the shell of his ear and his assailant whispered huskily "What do you want from me?"

Ludwig didn't care how desperate he sounded and demanded more "Damn it, I need you!" His pride was the only thing keeping him from begging. The mysterious man stepped away from him to pull the blonde's pants and underwear down to his boots.

A long oiled digit slid inside the German's body, the gloves were gone and the only thing separating the two was a cool layer of gel. The feeling was strange, but not unwelcome. Ludwig tensed up and bit his lip, refusing to show pleasure in being taken by man.

"You have to relax brother…" He urged as a third digit entered him.

"_Brother?"_

Ludwig had no time to dwell on this when his captor curled his fingers and brushed a bundle of nerves, making him scream.

Before he could ask for more, the hand left him and left him feeling empty. The sound of a 'pop' and a long zipper being pulled down made his cock jump in anticipation.

Strong legs threw themselves around a slender waist as something hard pressed against his entrance. The slick substance eased the intrusion, instinctively, he clamped down on the probing organ.

Ludwig grinned when his captor cried and let loose a string of expletives, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one who could be made to see stars.

A hand snaked between them to squeeze firm balls as he began to buck his hips into the blonde. The intruder felt impossibly large inside him and only when Ludwig forced himself to relax did the hand eased its grip to pump his shaft. Short blonde hair was gripped none-too-gently to force him into another frantic kiss.

Bare chests rubbed together as the intruder made love to his mouth and claimed his body.

Amidst the powerful thrusts and as they reached their fever pitch, the blindfold was pushed aside. Ludwig opened his eyes to come face-to-face with his elder brother.

Ruby pools were fogged with lust and his kissable lips parted and panting. Never before had the object of his desire and many sleepless nights feel so close as when he was buried hilt-deep in the blonde. "Mein Gott…" He breathed. Gilbert's face reddened with shame and horror at being discovered. Before he could apologize or explain, Ludwig crushed his lips to his brother's open mouth and ground their hips together.

Much to his sibling's surprise, the blonde growled and held him in place with toned legs. "I won't let you run away, East, not when we've come this far." The Prussian nodded, not catching the second meaning, and began to move again. Blue eyes fluttered shut and deep moan escaped through clenched teeth.

It was like something out a dream, his gorgeous sibling beneath him and crying his name like nothing else mattered. They were so close already and knowing the truth only heightened their pleasure. "I-I love you, Ludwig." He panted between feather-like kisses as their climax shook the two lovers like an earthquake.

Ludwig released his leg-lock on the Prussian as the afterglow faded, letting him pull up his pants and grab a washcloth from a nearby table. Wringing out the excess water, he cleaned off the evidence of their passion with a hint of shame.

"I guess this is where I spill my guts to you…" Gilbert reached around to untie him, but decided against it. He sighed deeply and refused to look at Ludwig's face. "I love you, and I don't mean in a sappy-brotherly kinda way… It was driving me insane."

Damn it, this shouldn't be this hard to say! "…I told myself that if I could have you for one night, I could get over you…" _But I was wrong, very wrong. You'll probably hate me forever and now I'm more addicted now than before I even touched you! _He grit his teeth in frustration and tugged at the knot, setting the blonde free.

Ludwig rubbed at the marks on his wrists for a moment before punching him in the face.

The Prussian touched the forming bruise gently, he expected this after raping his younger brother. The blonde yanked him off the floor by the cross around his neck, the chain nearly snapped from the force. "You're such an idiot East, what makes you think I wouldn't want this?" Being so close, Gilbert could see every mark he left on him from their lovemaking moments ago. Some masochistic part of him wanted Ludwig to return the favor.

"I spent years chasing after you, and you expect me to just walk away like nothing happened!" The blonde furiously pinned his hands to the wall at eye level and refused to let go. "Well, I can't! You can scream and yell and pretend this never happened, but I won't leave you."

Gilbert shook his head in astonishment and laughed "Geez West, you're a bigger sap than I am…" He closed the distance between them and he licked his lips, this could be heaven or hell.

Only one way to find out.

(AN: Why do I keep writing sex scenes?)


End file.
